Christmas in Kippernium
by Wickzy Doll
Summary: It's Christmas time in Kippernium and Gunther's mother and siblings are coming down to celebrate the holiday. Only meeting up about once a year they all broke up in pairs hating each other two the core. His mother also brings down an old friend from his visits and Gunther's Lady friend doesn't approve one bit. So look in side and R&R.
1. Just to Let You Know

**Wickzy here. So this is my first Jane and the Dragon fanfiction. This chapter is a little short because I just wanted a little introduction like chapter. It is also a slight crossover with The Devil's Carnival but I didn't mark it as a crossover because I don't think of it like one. So read it love it review it.**

It was almost Christmas. The green trees had lost all their leaves. Everything covered in a blanket of snow. Christmas in Kippernium was always a joyful time in kingdom.

"Ah what a wonderful season it truly is," Pepper said as she walked out of her kitchen to serve the soup for the midday meal.

"Yeah and best part we don't have to deal with Gunther," Jane said with glee as she sipped her soup.

"Doesn't he go do a family thing or something?" Smithy asked.

The group chatted and laughed about all the peace there would be do to the absence of Gunther.

"Oh no need to worry about missing me," they all heard the sarcastic remark of Gunther

"Aren't you supposed to be in Paris or somewhere with your family?" Jester said obviously annoyed.

"We always go to one person's kingdom every year and this year Kippernium was chosen," Gunther shot back.

"So we have to deal with more of you. Splendid," Jane said disgust in her voice.

"Stop being such a hypocrite my mom isn't that bad."

"I thought your mother died." Pepper said surprised.

"No, my dad just calls her mental and she hates him so yeah I don't get to see her much. Why would you think she was dead?"

"Well you can't blame her she just disappeared so the rumor spread she died," Jester said.

"In about a week you will see she is not dead along with my other siblings," Gunther said then headed off toward the knights quarters to inform that he wouldn't be leavening and could continue his studies.

"He has a lady friend. His mother is alive. He also has siblings. Is it just me or do we know nothing about Gunther?" Rake asked.

"Agreed," the other's said.

They continued to eat their midday meal. Thinking about the fact of having more people related to Gunther around. They really did need to get to know him. The little information they got from the short exchange surprised them. They mostly know him from the rumors in town.

Once they all finished their meal they went on with the rest of their duties. And soon enough the week came when they'd arrive.


	2. Come One, Come Two, Come All

**Link to see what my new characters look like will be at the end of the story so you can see them.**

The week was up and the rest of Gunther's family was to come any day now. You could see as Gunther would try and hide his smile because he was excited to see his mother. Magnus on the other hand you saw a lot of disgust and anger about the situation. They still had to go do they're duties so they left a note saying to go to the castle if they arrived while the Breech's were doing their duty at the castle. Everyone in the castle had heard about they're arrivals and were all anticipating to meet them.

The Breech's was the biggest topic and for once it wasn't bad. People just forgot about the other siblings and the fact there was chance their mother was alive. Gunther and Magnus didn't appreciate the extra attention though. No matter where they went it was a new question about their family and they always got two different answers for each question. Also with each question they're glares grew harder and colder towards each other.

"I thought you said they were coming in a week?" Dragon complained to the Breech's.

"You act like they're some kind of saint's or something," Gunther said with a smirk.

"Which your mother and brother are far from and are pulling your poor sister down with them," Magnus replied with disgust.

"They might not even come it doesn't help they're bringing an old friend my brother and mother work with," Gunther said trying to get off that topic.

"If they don't it's those three's damned faults," Magnus said.

"You act like they're the worst people in the world."

"Because they are."

"Wells you're not the biggest saint either."

"I just stated the reason why they're not coming."

"They're is no guarantee they're not and have you not thought of they're jobs."

They then heard a shrill laugh that sounded like it came from a she demon in hell. They all turned to see a woman either in her late 20's or early 30's laughing like a mad man. She wore a strange attire of black leather bathing suit looking outfit with tall leather boots and a skirt that was made of metal and black cloth that wrapped large circles from her knees to her waste with gray and black striped fingerless gloves. Her hair was as black as night and done in curls and put up in two pigtails.

Her lips painted a blood red and had a line of red on both sides that stretched to about the middle of her cheeks, her eyeliner done dark and thick they had black curvy lines under them that looked like she was crying black, and a small red dot on her nose. Her eyes such a deep brown they were nearly black. She looked like she was a female clown from hell. Next to her was a young man early 20's at most. He was chuckling.

He looked a lot like an older version of Gunther. Even his hair was the same. The difference though was he had scaly green skin. His eyes were like a snakes. Just looking at him sent shivers up your spine. He was handsome yes but in a creepy way.

Then a girl maybe 17-19 years of age. She just rolled her eyes at the concept. She wore a sparkly black dress, mink coat, little pretty hat, and tons of jewels. Her beautiful brown hair swept over one shoulder. She was un-amused by this. Right away you could tell she was a stuck up little daddy's girl.

Lastly another girl. She looked 15-17. This did amuse her. Her black hair waved and brushed behind her back. She wore a white and black dress. Out of all of them she seemed the most normal.

They sat in a horse drawn cart. Not a carriage but a cart. The oldest woman was standing bent over the edge. The young man on his knees arms folded and resting on the edge his head resting on his arms. The young lady with brown hair was sitting straight up on her knees. The normal one was sitting slouched her knees to her chest and her head on her knees.

What an odd group they were. Everyone went silent and just stared they didn't know who they were. But by the look of disgust on Magnus's face and the smile on Gunther's they had a pretty good guess.

"Where are our manners we need to introduce ourselves to these kind people," the oldest woman said once she stopped laughing. Her voice was more beautiful than her laugh but it still had a crazy and satanic tone to it, "I'm Samantha. Now a days though I go by Wick or Mistress Wick. But you can call me Sammy I'm Gunther's mother and Magnus's first wife. Also so I don't have to answer this later on, I'm 32 so we will give ages also," She then jumped off the cart landing on her feet and making a small cloud of dust.

Next the young man who climbed down first then spoke, " I'm Danielle. Like my mother though I'm known as The Twin or you can call me by my real name or Danny or whatever you want to. I'm the eldest of the three children and am 20," his voice matched his appearance amazing but sly and devise.

Next the brown haired woman. Magnus helped her climb down from the cart then she had to brush herself off before she spoke, "I'm Merrywood the second eldest, I am 18, and if you please you can call me Mary," the tone she used made it sound like it was a privilege you got to meet her.

Then the final young lady slowly climbed down, "First off I apologize for all the shit that's going to happen while we're here. Second off I'm Shilo nearly the youngest except for Gunther and I am 16," she had to have been the most pleasant Breech that had ever lived.

"Wait aren't they're supposed to be five of you?" Jester asked.

"Yes of course Painted Doll is just a little shy. Just do not make fun she was abandoned as a child because she was different. I am practically her mother," Wick said then went to the cart, "Doll sweet heart time to meet the other's."

Then a girl from the cart they didn't notice stood up and took Wick's hand and was helped off the wagon. She was the oddest looking of them all. The right side of her face looked like it shattered like when you drop a porcelain doll, which also crept above her right brow. Her skin had a powder pink glow to it. Her right eye was an unnatural bright sky blue but her left was a deep chocolate brown. Her hair was done up and was a powder pink with a blonde hint. She wore a pink leotards outfit which showed off a little too much cleavage than would have been appropriate with little red cloth pooffed around her hips. They couldn't help but stare their eyes popping out of their heads.

"This is Painted Doll she is 14. She doesn't talk much," Wick introduced her as Painted Doll just smiled.

"What's her real name?" King Caradoc asked.

"Oh Painted Doll is her only name she was abandoned so young they didn't even care to name her," Wick answered stroking Painted Doll's face while she nodded.

"Oh that is so sad," Queen Gwendoline said.

"Yes it truly is. May we ask who you are," The Twin asked.

"I am King Caradoc."

"Queen Gwendoline."

"Jane Turnkey first female squire."

"Milton Turnkey the chamberlain."

"Adeline Turnkey I am the lady-in-waiting."

"I am Sir Ivon."

"I am Sir Theodore."

"Princess Lavinia."

"Prince Cuthbert."

"Drake Gardner Junior but most people call me Rake because I'm the gardener."

"Verbena Salter but most call me Pepper I am the cook for the castle."

"I am Jenthro most call me Smithy because I am the black smith."

" I am Jester the Jester"

"And I am Dragon."

"A pleasure to meet you all now father can we please go home so we can unpack and eat. We haven't eaten the entire trip," Shilo said.

"Well the midday meal is nearly done you can stay and eat then go unpack," said Pepper.

"I guess but Danny gets obnoxious with his little talent," Shilo replied.

"Talent? What kind of Talent?" Sir Theodore asked.

"Oh you will see soon enough good sir," Wick said.

**I hope you liked it and like I said I would I made it longer and since I based them off of people I will post the links below. Don't forget to remove spaces.**

**Wick: bit . ly / UHmi5l**

**Shilo: bit . ly / 1bJbd5**

**Painted Doll: bit . ly/ 12qU2s6 **

**Merrywood(left)/Twin(right): bit . ly / UufQh3**


	3. Bitter Sweet Love

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I just didn't have any inspiration and I'm sorry I was trying to get this up before Christmas but failed. Thank you to the two people or one person I don't know but thank you for reviewing it inspired me that people do like my story and want to hear more. I am also sorry I haven't watched the movie in a while so I was feeling a little dull about this story plus I'm also writing Tea Time. I also warn you there is quiet a bit of cussing because I feel Gunther's mother would be quiet the potty mouth. Don't forget to read and review I hope you like this chapter it took me a while to do but I did it.**

They decided the courtyard was too small for everyone to eat outside so they decided they'd all settle in the dining hall to welcome the temporary visitors to their kingdom.

Everyone was full of so many questions do ask. Nobody even heard about them until a week ago. For now though all the five visitors could think about was food. They hadn't eaten in days do to the long trip and the fact when they stopped for camp they got robbed of their food by a family of raccoons.

"Ah finally we can eat I'm starving," exclaimed Wick as she plopped down on one of the seats, " we haven't eaten anything in days do to those damn raccoons. God they're lucky they're fast or else I would have cooked them up for supper."

Magnus rolled his eyes at his ex-lovers remark. Sometimes he couldn't remember why he fell in love with her. She was a lunatic. He sat down across from her his head in his hands.

"Daddy don't get so irritated mother can't help the way she is," Merrywood said sitting down next to her father hugging him.

"Kiss ass," Shilo said to her sister and got a glare in return as she sat on the other side of her father, "but really don't be so depressed. We're not going to be here for long. Plus it's nearly Christmas. You know girls are crazy."

"Lovely freaks of nature," Twin said sitting next to their mother.

Gunther walked over to them and sat next to his mother. Painted doll sat at his other side. The other's kept to the other side of the table. Adeline looked skeptically at Gunther's Mother. She didn't know what to think of that woman but she knew she didn't want Jane anywhere near her.

"So how did you and Magnus meet?" King Caradoc asked.

"Well our marriage was arranged. Magnus worked with my father and they thought it would be grand if we got married. By the time I was your son's age I was married, and when I was as old as your female squire I had my first child. We're nine years apart," Answered Wicks, "I didn't have much of a childhood I was stuck raising the children."

"If raising your children was your life then why did you leave them?" Adeline asked sass in her voice.

"Well if you must know it's because the old I got the smarter I got. Especially when Gunther came around. He was an accident, and when he came around me and Magnus's fight got worse and worse. Until one day I snapped and we all started to hate each other. It all went to hell and we grabbed the first person we saw and ran off with the," Wick said smiling.

"I admit being a mother is hard but that's no reason to abandon your children," Adeline replied solemnly.

"Well you know what bitch? You can stay the fuck out of my business. You don't know how hard it is being me," Wick snapped at her.

"Could you please not use such foul language around the children," Queen Gwendolyn said.

"Sorry," Wick said now a stern look on her face.

"How about we all stuff our mouths with food, so we can't talk," Twin said as Pepper came in with plates of food.

The second Pepper put down the food everybody filled their plates hungrily. You could easily tell that Wick, Twin, Merrywood, and Shilo were starveling they all ate savagely, but Painted Doll ate neat and pettily even though she was also as hungry as them.

"Twin didn't you say you were going to show us your special talent now," Jester asked curious of the talent.

Jester would never verbally admit it but The Twin was his favorite of all the Breech's so far. Just because he seems calm but goofy. His skin though like a snake's just made him like him more.

"Oh of course. Silly me I forgot," Twin said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin while standing up, "Merrywood my dear sister would you please assist me?"

"No," she flat out said her voice was dripping with annoyance.

"Come sissy it'll be fun," he urged her on.

"Go burn in hell," she replied taking another bite of food.

"As long as you get their first," he hissed at her, "oh well I don't need her help any ways I was being nice. Prepared to be amazed," said bowing but around the end of his sentence his voice became feminine a lot like Merrywood's.

Once he leaned up from his bow he looked exactly like his sister. The only difference was he wasn't wearing the cloths, jewels, nor make-up she wore. His face had a quick flash of his normal scaly face. Everybody oohed and ahhed.

"I can be anyone I want. Even the sweet little princess Lavinia," and within in seconds after he said that he was a mirror image of the princess which made her giggle.

He went back to his normal self and sat back down next to his mother then said, "I always tell people this when I show them my talent. 'I can see you naked and you don't even have to strip down for me.'"

He grinned as the others shifted uncomfortably. They all finished they're meal quaintly.

"Okay we need to get our things to Magnus's house," Wick said standing her children stood up too.

"I thought you were staying in an inn?" Magnus protested.

"Oh yes of course because we have all the money in the world we couldn't even buy food," Wick retorted.

"Well sorry. I just thought you were staying in an inn like you do most years.?"

"Don't back talk me."

"I wasn't back talking. You're such a child Samantha. Grow up!"

"It's Wick now."

"Oh yes your little Satan worshipper name. Well you know what you can go suck the Devil's dick because that's obviously your favorite hobby."

"Fuck off Magnus you're the one to talk when you had your fifty filthy little whores while I was at home pregnant with your child!"

"You cheated on me practically the whole relationship. You stupid little slut!"

That hit her last nerve. She was over the table in seconds and slapped him so hard the sound rang through the whole dining hall. He in reply to that grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. They starting fighting worse than Jane and Gunther have ever fought. It took everybody to break them a part, but the fighting scared Princess Lavinia and Prince Cuthbert so bad they ran out and hid making the Lady-in-waiting have to go after them. Everybody was astonished it was like a bar fight.

"I know the illness behind the image that you create. I know the tedious need to turn all you're love to hate. You poor pathetic Paranoid. Is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it.

You can lie to the papers. You can hide from the press. You can fake it on stage, crawl from you're cage, search and destroy, kill and depend on it. I know you're tainted flesh. I know you're filthy sole. I know each trick you played, whore you laid, dream you stole. You set your traps, made your plays. You're so fond of games; you must never lose. Funny how the only one in your bed is you," Wick said to Magnus before she ripped out of Sir Theodore's grip and stormed out to get her stuff her children followed quickly behind her not wanting to set her off again.


End file.
